The invention relates to hubs of variable length for support of a plurality of buffing wheels used to polish the surfaces of articles and objects, particularly metal objects.
A prior art disclosure, Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,284 issued Feb. 22, 1972, contains information about a buffing wheel hub of variable length that was only relatively satisfactory in that the telescoping U-shaped members, made as a casting integrally with each end plate, did not secure the buffing wheels in a tight compact relationship. Additionally, the cast U-shaped members made the hub exceedingly heavy and cumbersome, and cut off the flow of ventilating ambient cooling air to the interior of the hub which unavoidably heats up during the buffing operation.
The improvements embodied in the hub of the instant invention provide a more flexible, lighter, more effective hub for buffing wheels.